I've got you
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Bella Swan is a Kindergarten teacher with one dream. Her own child. With the help of Mr. Masen and the Pine Street Fostering home, will she find the perfect child? A/U Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

At the usual time, on the usual day, I walked up to the Pine Street Fostering home. Jessica was clutching my hand as I walked her back up the path to the house. Bending down, I gave her a peck on the cheek.  
>"Here you go, sweetie. Youre back home." I gave the small girl a bright smile. She didnt say anything as normal. As I went to open the door, I heard a small boy from behind it as the door handle moved.<br>"I got it, I got it!" He said as he pulled the door open. He greeted me with his sweetest smile and bright green eyes.  
>"Thank you, Sweetie." I beamed down at the little boy. I hadnt seen him here when I was here two weeks ago, so he must have been new.<br>"Youre welcome, Ma'am." He answered politely as he closed the door back up. "Mr Edward is in his office, Ma'am." He nodded at me, his floppy golden locks bouncing on his head.  
>"Thank you," I grinned at him as I handed Jessica her backpack. "Off you go, sweetie. I hope you had fun." I leant down to kiss the top of her head before turning on my heel to walk towards Mr Masen's office. Knocking before entering, I walked in and fumbled with my purse, getting the forms out ready.<br>"Morning, Edward. I've brought Jessica back. Unfortunately, this was just a temporary one again." I walked over to the desk and smiled as Edward grinned up at me. I knew he was happy to see me. As was I with him. I slipped the forms across the desk.  
>"Didn't click with her either, Bella?" He said with a chuckle. He knew me a little too well. I had been coming here for about two months now, and Mr Masen and I had gotten to know each other. He was charming, and so good with all the kids under his care. I shook my head.<br>"No, she was sweet, but she didnt speak over the two weeks. I couldn't communicate with her at all." Edward nodded.  
>"Jessica is very quiet, I thought maybe you two would hit it off. I guess I was wrong. Would you like some more forms?" Edward said as his hand hovered over his desk draw, ready. I was ready to try one more, maybe two more. I yearned for a child of my own, and being a Kindergarten teacher I was constantly reminded about that. I had been fostering in hopes of finding the perfect kid for me. I nodded to Edward and he handed me some more forms to fill in for the temporary two week fostering of another child.<p>

As I filled in the form, Edward pulled up a list of the residents on his desktop computer and started going through them.  
>"Youve had Emily, Seth and Jessica so far," He paused as he glanced over at me. I looked up and caught his crooked smile. I smiled back at him and continued filling out the form. "Lets give you a boy this time, huh? We've got... Jared, he's hyper active but you can deal with that, right?" He chuckled. I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. Then I remember that golden haired little boy with the green eyes.<br>"Edward, who is the little blonde boy?" I asked.  
>"Oh, thats Jasper. He was dropped off here... twelve days ago, I believe. He starts at your kindergarten on Monday. Whitlock?"<br>"Yes, I remember getting the email. Could I..." I started. That little boy was the cutest darn thing I had ever seen. Edward could see I wanted to try with Jasper. He nodded.  
>"Write Jasper Whitlock on the form, Bells," He smiled as he leant across his desk and continued. "Right, things about Jasper. His personality, even though I've only known him for less than two weeks, is okay. He can be shy at times. He's very independent for a five year old." I smiled as I listened, signing the bottom of the form before giving it back to Edward as he kept telling me about the boy. "His parents were contacted by one of my social workers in the offices after an investigation. They were forced to give him up. Mother is a hooker, father-figure was an aggressive drunk." I shook my head, almost feeling like crying. I took a shakey breath and nodded before speaking firmly.<br>"Mr Masen, I want to take him home today. I can get him prepared for Kindergarten on Monday that way." He signed a couple of papers off before getting up and, walking with him, he rested his hand on my hip as he held the door open for me. I smiled, feeling my cheeks warm as I walked through.  
>"I'll go get his things, Bella. Would you like to find him and ask him yourself?"<p>

I found Jasper in the corner of the playroom, which made me laugh softly to myself. He looked as if he were trying to get away from the other kids. The expression on his face was priceless, almost as if he was disgusted with the childrens behavour. A couple of them waved to me and said hello, but the rest of them were too busy fighting over twinkies and toy trains. Approaching Jasper, his eyes lit up when he saw me. He sat up and smoothed his shirt down, which I found adorable. I bent down and tucked a strand of his hair behind his hair, causing him to smile softly up at me.  
>"Hey, sweetie. I've come to ask you a question."<br>"Okay." He said, waiting patiently for me to speak again.  
>"How would you like to come stay with me for two weeks?" Watching him think, he couldnt hide the spark of excitement in his eyes. The next sentence to come out of his mouth both surprised me, and made me laugh.<br>"I don't even know your name, Lady! But, if I must." He got up and took my hand, ready. I laughed softly and kissed his cheek.  
>"I'm Bella. Mr Masen is getting your things ready, okay honey?" Standing up, I walked little Jasper out to the hallway. Slipping his hand from mine, he got his shoes and coat on ready. Without me even asking. I ruffled his hair up as he returned to my side without a word, taking my hand again. Edward walked down the stairs and handed me a small suitcase full of Jaspers things, giving me a smile.<br>"I will phone you next weekend, Bella." He moved to go open the door, but Jasper beat him to it.  
>"Talk to you soon, Edward." I hovered for a few seconds before walking out. Leading Jasper down the pathway to my car, I couldnt help but walk with a spring in my step. This little boy, he had to be the one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Getting into the house, I hung my coat up and kicked my shoes off, placing them to the side. Jasper stood in the hallway, looking around as he held the handle of his suitcase.  
>"Shall we take that to your room?" I said, speaking softly. Jasper's gaze snapped straight to me, grinning as he nodded excitedly. I laughed lightly and offered him my hand, which he quickly took. Taking Jasper upstairs, I showed him where my room and the bathroom were, and he listened politely to me. Throwing his suitcase onto the bed, he looked around, his eyes bright as he eyed up the desk with paper and crayons neatly stacked in the corner of it. I could see he was itching to get over there.<br>"Would you like some lunch, Jasper?" I asked as I leant against the door frame of his bedroom, scooping my hair up and tying it up in a ponytail.  
>"Please and thank you." He dipped his head towards me politely.<br>"What would you like? I can make sandwiches, or..?" I said as I started to walk back down the stairs.  
>"May I have butter sandwiches and water, please?" Jasper said as he followed me down. I raised my eyebrow as I walked into the kitchen and opened the bread bin up, pulling out the loaf inside.<br>"Just butter sweetie? Are you sure? I have chocolate spread, or ham, or even cheese?" I looked over to find Jasper sat at the table waiting patiently. He shook his head.  
>"No thank you, I'm okay." He gave me a soft smile and started to play with his fingers. I frowned a little as I made him his sandwiches, wondering if I should be concerned with how plain his request was. At least he ate, I suppose. I gave him a smile as I placed his lunch in front of him, rubbing his arm affectionately as I made my own sandwiches and sat opposite Jasper to eat them.<br>"After lunch, would you like me to bring the colouring things down? I have a little homework to mark for Kindergarten Monday, so I'll be sat right here, okay?" I smiled as Jasper nodded, taking a sip of his water.  
>"Yes, please. You're Miss Swan?" Jasper smiled up at me. He seemed to like that idea.<br>"Yes, little man, I am. I get to keep an eye on you, too. You're in my class." Smiling, I popped the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth and got up to put the plate in the sink. Jasper quickly followed, placing his things in the sink too, even though I would have done it for him.

"Are you looking forward to Monday, Jasper?" I asked as he coloured in nicely in front of me, his tongue sticking out in pure concentration. He only nodded, and I smiled, biting into my apple as I marked a few times tables sheets. Jasper looked up as the doorbell rang and he jumped off his seat, running to my side as my brother walked in, his voice booming.  
>"Hey, Pansy." Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen, messing my hair up. Putting my apple down, I fixed my hair with one hand as my arm circled around Jasper next to me.<br>"Em, use your quiet voice inside." I joked as he pulled up a chair, span it around and sat on it the wrong way. Jasper had his face buried into my side, his arms wrapped around me. He was being shy. Calm and collected, I stroked his back soothingly, kissing his temple.  
>"Who's the munchin?" Emmett chuckled.<br>"This is Jasper. It's okay, Jasper, its just my big brother. He wont bite." I told the little one softly and reassuringly.  
>"Hard.." Emmett added.<br>"Not helping, Em." I said, but couldn't help the smile on my face. Emmett was my older brother, and he lived with his wife across the road. She was away for a few days on work, and when she did that, Emmett would get a little lonely so he'd come visit me. Jasper peeked out at Emmett, and I laughed softly. I knew Jasper would warm up to my brother. Almost everybody did. Emmett was the nicest guy anyone could meet.  
>"I'll buy you toys, Kid. Trust me on this, you'll love it" Em told him, trying to be playful to help calm Jasper. It seemed to work. Jasper stood next to me, his tiny hands resting on my knee as he finally spoke.<br>"What kind of toys, Sir?" His voice was quiet, but inquisitive.  
>"Oh, all kinds." Emmett nodded with a huge grin. Jasper smiled softly and moved back to his colouring in, and Emmett moved back to the fridge, where he practically lived at my house. I laughed softly as he rummaged through to find his cola, picking my apple up and taking one last bite before throwing it into the bin.<p>

After Emmett left, Jasper sent himself upstairs to get into his pyjamas and brush his teeth. He came back down to say goodnight. He looked so cute in his little flannel race car pyjamas, I opened my arms for him as I leant forward on the sofa.  
>"C'mere you." I said, smiling as he walked over and climbed into my lap without hesitation. I wrapped my arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. He giggled and squirmed a little.<br>"That tickles, Bella!" He said as he snuggled into my chest.  
>"Okay, okay, I'll stop for now." I laughed softly, stroking my fingers through his hair as I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was only just seven o'clock.<br>"You can stay up a little longer if you want, sweetie." I told Jasper. After a few seconds of him no responding, I looked down at him to see his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep on me within seconds. My heart squeezed a little, and I couldnt help but tighten my arms around him a little more. Pulling the blanket from the back on the sofa over us both, I snuggled with him as he slept, watching the television. About an hour later, I finally scooped him up and carried him carefully upstairs. I was going to put him in his own bed, but I found my feet taking me to my room, and I placed him under my covers, tucking him in. Quickly getting changed in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walked back in ready for bed. Jasper was sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
>"Hey, sweetie. Go back to sleep, Bella's here." I told him softly as I slid under the covers and got comfy. Jasper moved closer to me and snuggled into my chest once again, quickly falling back to sleep. Kissing his curls, I smiled to myself as I closed my own eyes and held him close to me. I felt so maternal with him, I didnt want anything to ever hurt him. I was beginning to truly believe that Jasper was the perfect little boy for me. And it was only the end of the first day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to Jasper staring at me. As soon as I opened my eyes to see him there, I was greeted with a huge grin.  
>"Good mornin'." He said as he half snuggled under the covers for warmth. I replied with a sleepy but soft voice.<br>"Hey, you," I peeked over my shoulder at the clock. It was exactly 8am. "Snuggle until Bella is ready to wake up properly?" My little man nodded and snuggled close to my chest like he did while he was sleeping. He giggled. "What're you laughing at, Mister?" I grinned as he looked up at me.  
>"I like your hugs, Bella." He admitted. I kissed his forehead tenderly and squeezed him tight.<br>"I like your hugs, too, Little man. You think tomorrow is going to be fun?"  
>"Do I have to call you Miss Bella?" I laughed softly as I nodded.<br>"Well, You do, but its Miss Swan. You'll make a lot of friends though." I nodded. I was starting to wake up a bit more as we talked about school Monday, and Jasper seemed genuinely excited about it all. I sat up and followed him down to the kitchen, where he sat at the table and started colouring in once again. I made us both some toast and after breakfast we both went to our bedrooms and got changed for the day. Jasper reminded me we had to brush our teeth, which was cute because he practically pulled me to the bathroom to make sure I did.  
>Emmett came over as Jasper was showing me a picture he had coloured in. Beautifully might I add.<br>"That kid has a knack for staying inside the lines, huh Bells?" Em said before he chugged down his cola. "Rose will be here in a few, she's just unpacking. Its good to have her back." He nodded, trying to seem manly and unaffected by the short separation. I patted his arm as I smiled at him.  
>"Good, Rose can meet Jasper. I'm sure she'll love him just as much as I do." I gave Jasper a wink as he grinned up at me. I was itching to show Rose the cutest kid I'd ever seen. I got up to get myself a glass of water and a juice box for Jasper. Standing at the kitchen window, I kept a look out for her.<p>

As soon as Rose saw Jasper, he was smothered in hugs. He was now sat on her lap, Rose grinning and gushing all over him.  
>"Bella isn't getting you back, Jasper. Em and I are taking you home, and she's not allowed to have you back" Rose joked as she kissed his cheek. Jasper warmed up to Rose quickly and giggled, playing along with it by shaking his head.<br>"No, Ma'am! Bella wont let you, will you Bella?" He grinned at me and I nodded seriously.  
>"Rose will never get you, huh?"<br>"Nope!"  
>"No fair. Auntie Rose wants to steal you." Jasper snuggled into Rosalie's chest as she said that. Rosalie looked at me with a slightly cautious look on her face, but I guessed why. I gave her a reassuring smile.<br>"You can't steal him, because I want him." Jasper looked at me with his bright eyes, that look he gives when he liked what he had heard evident on his face. He wriggled out of Rose's lap and proceeded to climb up into mine, wrapping his small arms around my waist as he hugged me tightly. My fingers combed through his blonde curls as I kissed his cheek, holding him close to my chest. Rose beamed at me as she reached to grab Emmett's hand. I watched as she leant over to kiss Emmett on the lips softly, pulling him closer to her. All I could see was my brother's goofy ass grin as he scooted closer to his wife. Thinking to myself, I figured we most likely looked like the cutest little family. The only thing missing was Edward.

* * *

><p>Quick message: Sorry this was such a short chapter, I've done it this length for two reasons. One is to get me back into writing this story again! Two is that I need to progress it to get all my ideas out. Trust me, there is a lot to come! I have been thinking this story line out for well over a month now. Its just getting the time to write it up! Thank you to the people who have reviewed, as well as all of the people who have favourited this story! I hope to see more reviews soon! Have a good day! ~ Alice-oxox<p> 


End file.
